


The punmaster

by AlexMcpherson79



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Parody, terrible pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcpherson79/pseuds/AlexMcpherson79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. ... just, I'm sorry.<br/>Edit: Greenter? wrote it from my phone, it ignored 'gre' and thought I was shortcut-typing. thought I was trying to write loo mine scent too - though i hadn't hit spacebar on the onscreen keyboard. <br/>also, title/names capitalized. Because even a terrible pun oneshot needs proofing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The punmaster

**Halloween at the playground**

"Who are you going as?" Skye asked. Coulson just grinned, while holding up what seemed to be a magicians cloak.

"Wait, thirteen? Oh my god you will be brilliant!" Simmons commented.

In a corner, agent-on-parole looked at it, then said, "Now I know what Skye will dress as. Just need two things, green luminescent paint from Dr Banner, and Skye to get used to carrying you around on her shoulders."

"Huh?" Said everybody.

"Well, the doctors sonic screwdriver  _needs a glowing gem."_

It took a moment to perform the mental acrobatics to get what he was talking about. When they did, they all groaned at the terrible pun.

_Almost._

"Don't make me sonic you." Skye commented with a faint grin.


End file.
